


A Compilation

by mckendie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cone Snail Venom, Fantasy AU, Gen, HQ Brofest, HQ Brofest Flash Tier, Oikawa is an Alven, There is only one normal one, whatever, which is ridiculously obscure but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckendie/pseuds/mckendie
Summary: a few (very) short stories of developing (or developed) friendships.





	1. Silent

Kuroo spent a lot of time at Kenma’s house. Mostly to keep his friend company, but occasionally because he needed something familiar to cling to.

On those days they would sit on the floor in Kenma’s room, Kuroo's head heavy in his friend's lap as he watched Kenma play games. On those days it didn't matter that he felt lost, or that life was passing by too fast for Kuroo to comprehend.

All that mattered was how steady Kenma’s arms were on his shoulders, only shifting on especially tough levels.

They didn't speak on those days, just sat together, silent.


	2. The 'Good' Guys Don't Kill People

“Just give it a few minutes, sir.” Suguru smiled at the henchman's back, patting his shoulder placatingly, “your body’s being flooded with hundreds of toxins. One of them should finish you off soon enough.”

There was a low, exasperated scoff from behind him, followed by the crack of someone getting hit in the head, hard. “We're the good guys Daishou. Stop practicing your shitty movie villain one liners.”

Suguru stood and turned, meeting his partner's eyes. “Like you're one to talk. It's a surprise they didn't welcome you in with open arms as soon as they spotted your outfit, Tooru.”


	3. Gladiolus

In the night, when the moon was brightest, Tooru wandered through the gardens, occasionally bringing a flower or piece of fruit back to the pond with him. 

Every night he sang for the sky and the night-blooming flowers. He didn't speak to Wakatoshi, but they lived in peace. 

Maybe because Tooru hadn't kill him. 

Maybe because the moon flowers and gladiolus flowers who loved Tooru sang Wakatoshi’s praises in the weird half language of the flowers. Promised Tooru that he was good, that he was as devoted to the moon and it's children as Tooru himself, as all alven were.


End file.
